Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{48}+\sqrt{75}-\sqrt{3}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{48}+\sqrt{75}-\sqrt{3}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 3}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 3}-\sqrt{3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}-\sqrt{3}$ $= 4\sqrt{3}+5\sqrt{3}-\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 - 1 )\sqrt{3} = 8\sqrt{3}$